


温泉边发生了什么？

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 瞒着同伴偷溜去玩的两个船长的温泉之旅。……好吧介于作者是我，他们搞起来了。路红不逆。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Kudos: 12





	温泉边发生了什么？

**Author's Note:**

> 此文来自我没有泡成温泉的怨念……

“呼啊——没想到这里还有温泉，好爽！”  
有着鲜亮红发的男人豪爽的喝干了手头的酒，将空空如也的酒瓶顺手丢在了水面上。  
这是一座人迹罕至的小岛，两位偷偷溜出来玩的船长的小艇被洋流一路带到了这里，有山有水有树林，半山腰居然还有一眼天然的温泉，真是再理想不过的度假地点了。  
“一想到贝克曼现在的脸色就好想笑啊，不过今朝有酒今朝醉嘛，就算归途上有狂风暴雨，我们也要在那之前尽情享乐——对吧路飞？”  
红发男人——香克斯——偏过头去询问自己旅伴的感想，却只看见水面上不断上浮的气泡。  
“唔啊啊啊啊路飞！路飞！你没事吧路飞！！！！”  
香克斯手忙脚乱的把软成面条的果实能力者从水里捞起来，路飞蔫哒哒的趴在温泉边沿，吐了两口水，颤巍巍的举起一只手表示依然存活。  
在热腾腾的温泉里被惊出一身冷汗的香克斯无奈的拍着路飞的背，让他把气儿喘匀。  
“我说你呀，不能泡就不要勉强了嘛。”  
看到温泉欢呼着直接蹦进去的是路飞，秒沉底的也是路飞，刚把披风解下来的香克斯衣服都没来得及脱，赶紧跳下去救人，之后也只敢让路飞在水边泡着，两臂搭在外面防止再沉下去。香克斯万万没想到的是，只是喝口酒分散注意力的功夫，路飞就又把自己整个人都出溜儿到了水底下。  
“因为热热的很舒服嘛，没力气所以有点想睡觉……”路飞委委屈屈的嘟囔着，伸手把香克斯的右臂抱在怀里作为支撑，很快他注意到这样一来香克斯什么都干不了了，连旁边的酒都够不到，于是路飞把支撑点换成了香克斯的脖子——他非常自然的面对面跨坐在香克斯的大腿上，双手亲昵的环抱住香克斯的脖子。  
因为是临时起意的偷跑，二人并未携带浴巾等物品遮盖下体，香克斯能感受到水下因这个亲密姿势造成的二人性器间的接触，他有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，侧过头去够放在旁边的酒。  
“哇，香克斯你脸红了。”距离近到香克斯的脸上的一切变化都逃不过路飞的眼睛，总在天然呆和天然黑之间来回切换的草帽小子，大刺刺的把自己观察到的事情说了出来。  
香克斯呛了一口酒，恨恨的用酒瓶底压着路飞的脑袋，让他没法再抬头盯着自己的脸看。  
“水太热了而已！”拒绝承认自己居然有些害羞的大海贼语气僵硬的找着借口。  
“哦。”只要是香克斯说的就照单全收的路飞接受了这个说法，太过干脆的应承反而让香克斯有些气不顺的磨了磨牙。

被香克斯手动禁止抬头的路飞有些无聊，他开始观察自己能看到的，比如香克斯被水面遮挡得朦朦胧胧的锁骨，比如香克斯喝酒时上下滚动的喉结，比如香克斯那缕贴着脖子的红色头发，比如香克斯发间若隐若现的耳垂……  
看起来“很好吃”的样子。  
“呐呐香克斯，我想吃……”想一出就做一出的路飞撑起身子，把嘴巴凑近香克斯的耳朵，发现路飞向上爬的香克斯下意识以为果实能力者不想再泡了，手在路飞屁股上一托，直接把路飞整个人都掀出温泉，以狗啃泥的狼狈姿势趴在了地上。  
——然后他才反应过来路飞说了什么。  
香克斯在路飞哀怨的目光中尴尬的捂脸，随即他决定做点什么，喂饱路飞的肚子，顺便缓解自己的尴尬。  
“咳，想吃什么？”  
哗啦一声，香克斯抬腿从温泉里跨出来，午后的阳光正好，这个赤裸男人身体上的一切细节都被清晰的映衬在路飞眼中，肌理分明的蜜色躯体，残缺的独臂，可以作为战士炫耀资本的伤痕，和温热刺激下微微抬头的男性性征。  
路飞下意识咽了一口口水，这轻微的吞咽声逗笑了香克斯，让他更加相信路飞是真的饿了。  
“来的路上好像有野猪的痕迹，树林间鸟类的啼鸣很清晰，有几种野果是无毒的口味还可以……”  
红发男人走了两步，背对着路飞弯腰去捡丢在一旁的裤子，水珠顺着脊椎线条一路下滑，在腰窝处短暂积聚，又向下流淌汇入臀缝之间，水流带来的些微痒意让香克斯无意识的颤了一下，这让专注盯着这一场景的路飞眸色更暗了一些。  
香克斯拎起裤子，独臂使他无法轻松的将其穿上。他四下寻找可以坐下的地方，最终将目光停留在望着自己发呆的路飞身上。  
“帮我个忙，路飞。”香克斯笑着挥动裤子，“过来扶我一下……路飞！！”  
差点被突如其来的冲击撞得仰天倒下，香克斯连退了三步才稳住重心，脚掌被不算平滑的小石子硌得不太舒服，香克斯面色不善的低头，和突然扑过来死死搂住他的腰的路飞来了个面对面。  
路飞露出一个灿烂至极的笑容，如阳光一般溶解了香克斯细小的不开心，年长者无可奈何的揉了揉年轻人还有些湿漉漉的脑袋，询问他为什么做出这种举动。  
“我想吃……”路飞极其认真的盯着香克斯的眼睛，说出来的话却让香克斯哭笑不得。  
“对啊，我这不是正要给你弄吃的，想吃野猪？烤小鸟？要不走远点去捞鱼烤着吃？”  
“想吃香克斯！！！”  
路飞终于把完整的话喊了出来，黑乎乎的脑袋在香克斯脖颈间不老实的拱着，搂着香克斯腰的双手也顺着腰线滑了下去。  
“诶？？”  
香克斯发出惊异的呼声，也许是刚刚泡过的温泉太热，他突然觉得面部温度骤升，红发的男人抬起头，不想让路飞看见自己的表情，却直直望进了万里无云的碧蓝天空。  
“……这可还是白天呢……你个小混蛋。”

自从香克斯披上了那件黑色的披风，他用它耍过帅挡过风，午睡的时候遮过脸，吃饭的时候擦过嘴，情急之下还当过救生绳，他从来没有想过，这件披风居然还能被用在这种地方。  
不，严谨地说，如果单纯指被垫在身子底下的话，香克斯在各种地方都这么做过，甲板上，沙滩上，山洞里，喝完酒开开心心的往后一躺把披风当被单使是常事，但以上场景绝不包括光天化日，幕天席地，一、丝、不、挂、的躺上去！  
“……我们真的不能等到晚上吗？”香克斯浑身不自在，他们试过在白天的屋子里身体交缠，试过在夜晚的星空下耳鬓厮磨，香克斯并不会因为在路飞——在爱人——面前袒露身体就感到羞涩，但是室内和室外是不一样的，灯光和阳光是不一样的，天空中有飞鸟掠过的痕迹，不远处树林里传来啮齿类啃咬果实的声音，这让香克斯觉得自己在被很多生物，很多路飞以外的眼睛观察着。  
已经开始享用餐前甜点的路飞吮吸着红色的果实，从齿缝中挤出回答：“尽情享乐，你刚才说的。”  
不要随便断章取义啊！香克斯愤愤不平的抬手扇了路飞后脑勺一巴掌，正叼着他乳尖拉扯的路飞被打得措不及防，一时间没收住力度，在这个无论如何锻炼都永远娇嫩的地方留下深深的齿印，香克斯被那尖锐的疼痛刺激得深吸一口气，修剪得平整的指甲毫不留情的在路飞背上划出白色的痕迹。  
“好凶啊，香克斯。”路飞委委屈屈的抬头看了一眼，又低头去舔那个被自己咬得险些出血的地方，柔软的舌头携带着唾液，仔仔细细的反复舔弄，细碎的快感顺着香克斯的脊椎攀爬至大脑，先被伤害再被抚慰的诡异感让香克斯有些无可适从，手掌合拢又张开，最后搭在身下的披风上，攥出皱褶的痕迹。  
路飞“品尝”的速度很快，他本就不是个很有耐心的人，用在香克斯身上的已经算是超常发挥，那一路斑斑点点的吻痕在阳光下泛着光泽，香克斯深深的呼吸，耐着性子等路飞把脸凑到自己的下腹——然后一脚踹在路飞膝盖上，同时握住他的肩膀使力，让他侧翻着摔到旁边。  
“疼疼疼疼疼……”  
其实并不疼，但本能发觉到嘴的肉可能要飞走的路飞熟练的装起了可怜，把嵌入地上石子的胳膊送到香克斯眼前——超人系橡胶果实很不给面子的弹飞了石子，光滑如初。  
路飞傻眼，香克斯笑出了声。  
“咳，够了啊。”香克斯注视着路飞，抬起脚，踩在了路飞半勃的性器上——这个火热的器官几乎瞬间就更硬了几分。  
“不许插入。”香克斯收回脚，无视路飞失落的微小哀鸣，用手臂撑着坐起身，“我们可什么都没带，什么润滑措施都没有，被你这东西搞一搞，我八成就爬不起来了。”  
路飞愈发委屈的表情逗乐了香克斯，年长者凑过去，在路飞的唇边轻轻亲了下：“别这个表情，只是不能插进去而已，不会让你干硬着的。”  
经验丰富的大海贼露出一个危险的笑容，用自己的右手抓住路飞的左手，抬高到自己唇边：“嘴可以。”  
向下按在自己胸肌上：“这里说不定也可以。”  
再向下挤进合拢的双腿间：“腿可以。”  
又按在路飞硬挺的器官上：“手当然可以。”  
最后香克斯松开了路飞的手，又凑到路飞唇边吻了下：“像刚才那样踩……也可以。”  
向来只靠野性本能动作的路飞哪里听说过这么多花样，“香克斯这样”和“香克斯那样”的画面在脑海中不停翻滚，热血涌上脑袋，几个呼吸间路飞的脸就红得如同火山喷发，仿佛还能看到几缕蒸汽袅袅上升。  
自觉扳回一城的香克斯微笑着等待路飞的回答，连幕天席地的羞涩感都淡了许多。

“那、那香克斯帮我、帮我、舔……”路飞大力拍打脸颊，想让热度降下来。  
香克斯舔了下嘴唇，矜持的点了点头，扯着路飞的胳膊把他往披风上带。抱着小小的报复心理，幼稚的大人也想要路飞试试赤条条躺在披风上，每一寸皮肤都被太阳曝光的感觉——哪怕路飞很可能根本就没长那根名叫羞耻感的神经。  
然而路飞反手抓住了他，并将他重新推到在披风上。  
“路飞？”香克斯发出疑问，很快的，路飞用实际行动回应了他的疑问。  
他调转了自己的方向，伏在香克斯身上，把性器送到香克斯嘴边的同时，自己也可以将香克斯的性器纳入口中。  
“这又是哪学的……”香克斯脸颊微热，这种姿势……他甚至有些怀疑刚才路飞的羞涩是装出来的。  
“香克斯帮我舔，我也帮香克斯舔，这才公平嘛！”路飞理直气壮的答复，随即低头一口将小香克斯整个含进嘴里——橡胶人做起这个一点不适都没有——香克斯倒抽一口冷气，匆匆抬头含住小路飞的头部，才勉强将溢出喉咙的呻吟压了回去。  
这感觉有点奇怪。  
香克斯伸手扶住路飞的性器，方便自己嘴上的动作。其实他刚才基本是在说大话，那些花样只有少少一两种是他曾经在风月场合和人玩过的，当然，提供服务的人肯定不是他。单拿口交来说，给男人口交这种事，香克斯可以说是完完全全彻彻底底的没经验，他做过最贴近这个的事大概就是在和路飞的性事中舔过路飞几次——单纯就是玩笑一般的舔，远远称不上口交的程度。  
所以刚才他完全是抱着“大不了实践失败给路飞道歉”的心情同意的，万万没想到路飞神来一笔，让他在“实践”的同时，也“被实践”了。  
对没有经验的香克斯来说，路飞完全勃起的性器太大了，将将吞入一半就抵住了喉咙，舌头被堵在阴茎与下颚之间，难以吞咽的口水溢出口腔，顺着脖子滑落。香克斯艰难的呼吸着，成年男性的麝香伴随着温泉特有的硫磺味涌进他的鼻腔，再加上另一端路飞轻松深喉带来的可怕快感，香克斯感觉自己的脑子被搅成了一锅浆糊，  
果然不熟悉的事还是不要贸然答应的好……香克斯晕乎乎的，感觉在给路飞口出来之前自己就会先死掉。突然，过电般的感觉顺着脊椎直插大脑，香克斯瞪圆了眼，下意识的做了一个吞咽的动作，下一秒，在窒息般的快感与快要窒息的事实共同攻击下，香克斯腰部上挺，随即身子一软，释放在了路飞嘴里。  
“咳、咳咳……”香克斯推开路飞，趴在地上按住脖子咳了几下，把气咳顺了，才终于意识到刚才发生了什么——路飞在他大脑一片空白的时候，把被唾液舔湿的手指伸进了他的后面，因为只有一根进入的也不算深，所以香克斯的身体忽视了这一点，然后那根指头就熟门熟路的按在了最敏感的那一点上。  
香克斯坐起来怒视路飞，但路飞无辜的回望，甚至用手指了指自己嘴——我没有违反约定，手指而已，能插进去的大家伙当时还在你嘴里呢。  
香克斯看着路飞嘴角溢出的白浊，面上一红，什么抱怨的心都没了。  
“香克斯——”路飞趁胜追击，拉长语调撒娇，“我还硬着呢，好难受啊——”  
路飞的视线从香克斯的眼睛一路向下，停留在香克斯结实的胸肌上。  
香克斯的脸彻底红了。  
用胸做这种事，只要想想就羞耻的不得了，更何况香克斯只是调戏路飞的时候一时口嗨，现在发现路飞意动，真是万分后悔莫及。  
不行……香克斯用力按住路飞的脑袋，拒绝让他的视线停留，路飞毫无反抗的顺着香克斯的力道，一头栽进香克斯腿间，毛绒绒的头发剐蹭在大腿内侧的皮肤上，香克斯手一抖，抓着路飞的头发又把他拎了起来。  
正对上路飞亮晶晶的眼神。  
“要用腿吗？要用腿吗？”路飞兴奋的询问，手在香克斯大腿上摸来摸去，香克斯犹豫了一下，最终还是没有拒绝。

妈的，我后悔了！  
香克斯趴跪在地上，把脸埋在自己的手背上，以背后式这种姿势，被路飞的性器摩擦着大腿根。  
他从来没有，从来没有在和路飞的性爱中试过这种姿势！  
他们总是面对面的，或许那些姿势更麻烦，得到的快感会少一些，但直接观察对方表情带来的是更深层次的满足，也是一种安全感的体现——像现在这样，路飞对他一览无余，但他只能看见自己手背与披风的感觉，真的太糟糕了。  
更糟糕的是，也许是因为刚才嘴被堵的久了，这次终于能尽情说话的路飞正耿直而又热情的……赞美香克斯的腿。什么“好漂亮”啦，什么“摸起来好舒服”啦，什么“踹人一定很疼”啦……  
最后那句是什么玩意儿，我现在就踹死你你信不信啊，香克斯绝望的想。  
作为纵横大海的男儿，香克斯实在没机会，也不会刻意去锻炼大腿内侧的皮肉，那两块皮肤软极了，嫩极了，被路飞滚烫的性器摩擦出一片绯红，香克斯能感受到那热度，渗透皮肤熨烫血肉，从大腿一路烫进心里。  
被摩擦那种地方，为什么也会有快感啊……搬起石头砸到自己脚的香克斯咬紧嘴唇，独臂使得他在保持平衡上需要花更多的力气，薄薄一层披风并不能隔绝下方石子对膝盖的折磨，再加上路飞那只伸到前方颇有力度按揉香克斯性器的左手，种种冲击，使得香克斯的意识又开始分散。  
艹……汗水滴落在披风上，这次香克斯很清晰的感受到路飞探入后方的手指，但他已经没有力气拒绝——手肘很酸，膝盖很疼，大腿很麻，阴茎很硬。  
第二根……香克斯咬住手背，路飞已经停下了抽插的动作，但他的手依然在动。  
……两只手都在动。  
左手调弄着香克斯快要射精的阴茎，食指若有若无的按压在已经开始溢出液体的铃口处，仿佛在阻止什么。右手的两根手指缓缓的抽插，剪刀一样撑开甬道，恶劣的在敏感点四周按压，偏偏绕过最致命的一点，也许是感受到了穴肉的软化，这一次抽出后，抵在了穴口等待进入的已经变成了三根手指。  
香克斯屏住呼吸，他难以预测路飞接下来的动作，是禁止射精逼自己让他插进来吗？还是让自己射精，趁着身体虚软的时候插进来？  
都不是。  
路飞切开来大概是黑白各一半，但他既不会主动违背约定，也不会拿捏别人来提条件。  
那三根指头都按在了香克斯的前列腺上，同时路飞左手的食指向下弯曲抠进了铃口，又很快为激射而出的液体让开了道路。  
前后夹击，香克斯眼前一片斑斓，吭都没吭一声直接瘫了下去，马上，他又被路飞托着腋下揽到了怀里，年轻人不怎么宽阔的胸膛贴在香克斯的背上，光滑的下巴在香克斯的肩膀上来回磨蹭。  
“香克斯——”这个无耻的，狡猾的，奸诈的狼崽子，毫无羞耻心的向受害者撒娇，“我还硬着呢，帮帮我，帮帮我嘛——”  
“你……混账！”千防万防还是被路飞算计到手的香克斯涨红了脸，后穴随着急促的喘息收缩着，空虚侵蚀着香克斯的意识。  
他恶狠狠地，恶狠狠地回头一口咬在路飞的肩膀上，甚至将橡胶的身体咬出了血痕，他把腿张开，按着路飞的腰逼他靠近自己——  
“进来！”

“咕噜噜……咕噜噜……”  
已经筋疲力尽进入半梦半醒状态的香克斯被震耳欲聋的咕噜声吵醒了。  
“什么东西？电话虫？不是没带么？”香克斯烦躁的耙耙头发，努力从路飞的怀抱中挣开寻找声源，万幸，声源足够近——那响亮的咕噜声是从路飞肚子里发出来的。  
香克斯目瞪口呆的盯着路飞开起饥饿音乐会的肚子，再看看路飞失去“抱枕”后颇为销魂的睡姿，不知道是该吐槽这家伙饿成这样居然还能睡得这么香，还是该幸灾乐祸这小鬼在自己打算觅食的时候反把自己“觅食”了活该饿成这样。  
半响，香克斯叹了口气，抓起已经被蹂躏的不成样子的披风，抖开缠在腰间单手打了个结，站起身时，那种怎么也习惯不了的，从身体里涌出液体的诡异感觉让他深吸一口气，愤愤却轻柔的踹了路飞一脚，拿起格里芬，向见闻色指向的动物处走去。  
“到头来还是得让我‘喂饱’你，真是个小混蛋。”  
end


End file.
